Pure heart
by mint83
Summary: Sango is Preistess Midorikos reincarnation and she carrys a jewl inside her soul called the pure heart crystal, what happens when an evil demon trys to take it?can miroku save her? Miroku sango fluff
1. simple fun

I don't own anything so boo to you  
  
Hurray this is my first romance fic! Im so proud!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ Look a story! ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara walked slowly across a rugged dirt road that stretched over an open meadow. They soon came to a fork in the road and decided to stop and rest. Kagome sat down and lay back staring at the sky. I wonder, she said in a soft whisper, if we will ever defeat Niroku. Inuyasha sat back and looked up too. Don't tell me you've given up already, he said squinting at her. She nodded and closed her eyes. Its just, its been so long since we even saw him, she sighed. Well, we've just about completed the shikon jewel and he's bound to come after it sometime right? Kagome nodded again and turned to the others. Sango kneeling in front of Kirara and staring at her as if looking for some kind of answer. Kirara, she said seriously, what did you do to my Hiraikotsu? Kirara merely tilted her head and mewed sweetly. Kagome turned to see Sangos Boomerang bone laying on the ground next to her, yet the rope that Sango used to hold onto the weapon was frayed and torn away making it impossible to hold anymore. She chuckled; Kirara was more like Buyo than she had thought.  
Miroku sat off to the side with Shippo, who was laughing at the extremely annoyed demon exterminator. Miroku himself was trying to hold back a laugh. Sango sighed, now what will I do if we end up in battle? Inuyasha gave her a peculiar look; don't you have a bunch of other weapons anyways? He asked. Well yes, she looked to her pack, which was filled with an assortment of different weapons, but I never took the time to get used to those. Well you should have, Inuyasha growled. Inuyasha! Kagome said sitting up and crossing her arms. What? he yelled also sitting up. Why do you have to be so rude? She yelled. Why do you have to be so rude, he then said mimicking her and crossing his arms. You're so Inconsiderate! She practically yelled. FEH! Inuyasha roared. Suddenly Kagome gave him a sweet smile. Inuyasha, she said sweetly, SIT! He was immediately thrown to the ground with incredible force, why you little wench! he mumbled scrambling to get up. SIT BOY! She screamed again. OWWWW!  
Sango began to get annoyed with their fighting and stood up. I believe we're going to be here for a while, I'll go see if I can find some water to drink, I think I saw a stream near bye. She began to walk off into the forest when another spoke up. Me too, I mean, this area could be infested with demons you shouldn't go alone, Miroku said hastily running up behind her. Oh great, she thought to herself, now I have to deal with the perverted monk.  
They started to walk up words the stream when Sango spoke up. You know I can take care of myself; I don't need a guy to protect me. He looked at her. But your Hiraikotsu is broken. He said. Well that doesn't mean I can t use my fists. He gave her a shocked look and she frowned. What do you think; girls can't use their fists? Is that it? She stopped in front of the stream and peered at him. Well, he smiled; it's just that it's impossible for a girl to beat a guy in a fistfight. Oh yeah? Is that a challenge? She said crossing her arms and staring at him curiously. Give me your best shot! He said bracing himself. Humph! Well don't blame me if you get hurt! She said standing back then throwing a punch at him. He caught her punch and held on. Now don't hold back. What? She thought. How did he catch that? Oh well he won't catch this. She threw another punch and he instantly caught it. I've got you, he said smirking. Wh-what? She mumbled. He pulled her closer, she could feel herself blushing. H-houshi-sama? She said. Hmm? He said warmly. Just the she felt his grip weakened and she pulled back and splashed him with the water in the stream. Heh, I guess it wont be that easy, he said trying to squeeze the water out of his soaking robe. Ah hahahahahaha! Sango was bent over laughing at him. You shouldn't have let you're guard down! She said between giggles. Neither should you, he said scooping her off her feet and holding her over the water. I may be wet, he said playfully, but im not down yet. With that her let go and she fell into the water. EEEEEE! She yelped. She sat up in the clear water and pouted at him. Hey! she said naggingly. He simply stared down at her victoriously. Need some help? He bent down and reached his hand out to her. She grabbed it and then tugged on it and pulled him in. she began to laugh and he joined her. Well atleast we found water,she said smiling at him. Yeah he said standing up and heading for the bank.  
They both sat on the bank for a moment and looked into the clear water. She turned to him and then to the sky. I haven't laughed so hard for a long time, she sighed, not since, the last words pained her and he already knew what she meant. You still miss your family, don't you he said looking at her. She nodded and frowned. We better get back to camp or they might get worried. He sighed and stood up yeah we better go. Sango began to walk away and he slowed his pace. Poor sango. 


	2. stuff

I still don't own anything so FWOOOOOOO!  
  
LADI DE DI DA!!!!  
  
The magical chiwawa praises you!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~story time~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Miroku and Sango walked up to find Inuyasha sneering at Kagome and Kagome trying to occupy herself with Shippo so she wouldn't have to sit him again. Kagome was almost immediately aware of their presence. Your soaking wet! Kagome yelled and ran over to them with the same concerned look a mother would give a child. Well, Miroku said, we found the water, but then we sort of, well, fell in. Yeah, Sango agreed hastily. Well you guys are going to need some dry cloths, I don't want you to get sick, kagome said beginning to rummage through her bag. Here they are! She said happily pulling two bundles of cloth from her bag and handing each of them one. We got all these extra provisions from a village a while ago when we saved them from demons; I knew we had some extra clothing around here somewhere! Kagome said smiling. You two better go find a place to change. Miroku and Sango both walked off in opposite directions to change. Kagome watched them for a second then turned to Inuyasha and became once again aware of his evil glare. Feh, they didn't need to change a chill is good for them once in a while! He growled. Kagome frowned and sighed. SIT BOY! Inuyasha was thrown to the ground once more. Hmph! She said returning to Shippo who was oblivious to everything that just happened except for Inuyasha's sit.  
Miroku unfolded his cloth and inspected his clothing. This wasn't exactly his robe, but it would have to do.  
Sango began to change into the new yukata Kagome gave her; it was white with light blue flowers on it and a wide pale yellow ribbon to tie around her middle. It fitted her well enough. She was about to get up when the thought crossed her mind. Why get up now? All she would be going back to was an enraged hanyou, an equally enraged girl, and a perverted monk. A perverted monk, she thought again to herself sitting down and leaning against a tree. Something about when he held me, she blushed, I felt, safe and comforted. It was an odd feeling, one she had not felt for a long time.  
  
Her mind trailed off into memories of her village and her beloved family. Suddenly she felt her arms being tightened to her body; she was being squeezed by something and couldn't move! She looked around for the source of the attacker and was taken aback by what it was. The tree had somehow wrapped its branches around her and was tightening with every second! It was becoming harder and harder to breath. She struggled to reach her boomerang bone but when she grabbed it the handle broke. Kirara! She gasped. She was loosing breath fast, and things were becoming darker, she knew she only had so much time before she completely lost consciousness. With her one final gasp of air she did the only thing she could think of; scream.  
Miroku was beginning to get worried Sango was taking way too long, he wanted to check up on her but he was afraid she would think he was spying. In truth, he had actually tried to give up his perverted ways, other than the occasional (or actually very often) grope. He turned to Kagome she was worried too. I wonder where she is, Kagome said, she never normally takes this long. Miroku nodded. Sango wasn't the kind of girl to busy herself with fashion, she liked what she liked and that's that. Inuyasha looked up from his daydreaming and sighed, well she probably just wanted to get away from a certain pervert who keeps groping her. Miroku frowned guiltily. Yes he did grope her a little too much but how could he help himself? That's his way of showing affection, but would she really run away because of that? No way, he thought suddenly reassured; she would have left long ago if that were the problem. So where was she? His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a sudden ear-piercing scream. Sango! He yelled immediately recognizing its owner. 


	3. the crystal

I don't own anything whoopdy doo  
  
Yay I finally updated wheeeeeeeeeeeeeee!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ zippidy dooh dah!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sango felt her breath returning and managed to gain consciousness again, whatever had tried to suffocate her before had lost its grip and sango was scrambling onto her feet. She leaned against trunk of the tree for support and pulled an extra strand of hair from her face. She turned and saw the gruesome baboon masked face of Narraku. A low venomous voice emitted from it.  
Tsk tsk what a pity, this would be much less painful if you would have just stayed asleep! Oh well ill just have to do this the hard way!  
He lifted his hand and a strange light began to glow about it until it eventually became a great bright white light that practically blinded sango. She stepped back glaring at him and spoke as hatefully as she could, what do you want from me slime!? He simply chuckled evilly and raised his hand twored her.  
  
I want your soul  
  
The light in his hand suddenly became a great beam and hit sango strait in her heart, she dropped to her knees as the blood soaked through her kimono. She then noticed a small blue crystal fall from her open wound. Narraku picked up the small glittering object. Thank you sango, or should I say midoriko. He began to walk away. You sango, are the reincarnation of the priestess midoriko, so with a certain amount of power a jewel with almost as much power as the shikon jewel can be extracted from your soul and with enough evil, can be mad even more powerful. Sango then dropped backwards It is good I caught you alone no one is here to help you and you will only survive so long with out your soul  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Miroku frowned as he Inuyasha and kagome ran through the forest to find sango. It wasn't like her to scream, she normally acted strong in even the most painful situations, she must be in a lot of trouble! What if she is badly wounded, or what if we are too late and she's already dead!! AGH! Sangos strong she can handle herself! Miroku shook his head. Im sure she's fine! But why am I so worried? A voice in the back of his head answered that  
  
Because you love her!  
  
I-I do?  
  
OBVIOUSLY! Why else would you constantly grope her to get her attention, always be by her side in battle, and worry your self to death when she's in trouble! You know you think she's the most beautiful girl that you've ever laid your eyes on and you wouldn't let her go if your life depended on it!  
  
Hmmm that's true, I do love her!  
  
You know for a monk you're pretty dense  
  
WHO ARE YOU CALLING DENSE?!  
  
You're the one talking to a voice in you head...  
  
Miroku would retort to that but just at that moment he was swept back into reality, he tripped over a branch and fell.  
SPLAT!  
Inuyasha stopped and growled PAY ATTENTION MONK! Im getting sangos scent and you falling down isn't helping me concentrate!  
  
Miroku nodded and got up hastely.  
  
Kagome watched from inuyashas back and sighed desperately, Inuyasha may be rude but he does care. She turned towards Miroku who was looking more concerned by the second. Kagome knew Miroku and sango loved each other, even if they themselves didn't, and she knew that Miroku wouldn't let her get hurt, no matter what and if she did he would be heart broken.  
Kagome suddenly jumped, Inuyasha I sense an immense amount of energy very close by!  
  
.... Cliffhanger! Sorry! 


End file.
